Kogasa Tatara the Caretaker and Six Children
by B2679
Summary: Kogasa get unexpected invited to house of mother and her six children for dinner, and Kogasa become their caretaker of six children when their mother have to leave to go hospital for mouth. Will Kogasa be great caretaker of six children with small problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kogasa get invited!**

The leafs are falling from the tree, it's hot day. Summer had already come to Gensokyo.

Many youkais are looking for anything to stay cool. Like dive into the lake and feel wet, sit under the darkness, or drink much water. It makes no difference to humans who are happy that they don't get attacked by youkais due to the heat of summer.

Rinnosuke Morichika sits outside of his antique shop, it's too hot to stay inside. "Hm, I don't think the summer would come so early... I should start to check the calendar from time to time."

"Rinnosuke! I find someone can keep us from get too hot!"

"Let me go, you baka!" fairy scream. A young youkai name by Tokiko catches an ice fairy which have named, Cirno.

"I catch Cirno! Can we use her to make our shop stay cooling and maybe more customers will come!" Rinnosuke only give Tokiko a weird stare. "Tokiko, if we allow it...customers will only stay our shop to get away from heat and end up buy nothing all at. "Cirno fighting to get away from Tokiko.

"But Rinnosuke! With Cirno's ice power, we can shave ice and sells to customers for high price!" Cirno turns to Tokiko. "WHAT!?"  
Rinnosuke put his finger on his mouth and thinking. "Maybe it's could work, but only if Cirno agrees with it."

"NO! I REFUSE!" Cirno screams and to escape but Tokiko holds her. "Of course, I don't ask you to work for free. If you will kindly to stay and work for us, I will give you anything from my shop."

"NO... Huh? It's mean I don't have to pay?" Cirno put down her wings. "Only if you make shave ice for us."

Cirno cross her arms and think something. "I will work for you, if you give me that weird thing that make cold winds!"

"Do you mean fan?" Rinnosuke get out a big blue fan from his pocket. Cirno shake her head.  
"No, not that one! I want fan that make much noise!" "Ah! I knew what you want." Rinnosuke go in his shop and come out with a box with fan inside.

"What you ask is called fan machine. I have many kinds of fan machine but this is better for you, it's not need electric. You only need turn on and fan will do rest."

"Yes! Oh, one more thing... I want some mochi ice cream for my friends too!" Cirno smiles. "Okay, we have a deal. You can have fan machine and mochi ice cream for you and your friends. Will you be kind make box-size ices for us?"

Cirno put her hands together and cast the spell at ground, the boxes of ice slowing being made one by one.

"Good, good, good! We will be rich if we keep up!" Tokiko jumping up and down in excited. "Reminder me, are we have anything syrups flavors for shave ice?" Rinnosuke ask Tokiko. "Yes, we had syrups flavors in our back side! I will go there now!" Tokiko run back to shop.

"Make sure throw away syrups that pasts the date! I don't want anyone gets sick!" Rinnosuke shout to make sure Tokiko heard him. "I heard you!" she shouts back. Rinnosuke sighs, turn back to Cirno. She makes 10 box-size ices.

"Cirno, it's enough ice for now. I want you to keep them from melt down until I ask you to stop." Cirno nods and cast spell at sky, she made a small cloud that fall snow around box-size ice. "It's good?" Cirno ask. "Yes, it's good. Make it stay same way." Rinnosuke walking to his chair and sit down. "Maybe I could ask Aya to make news about us...but it's going cost us. Well, I will ask Tokiko to spent rumors..."

"Hello, Rinnosuke. Look like you find way to earn more money." a young woman with blue umbrella walk to him. "Hello, Mrs. Hikko. How are your health?" Rinnosuke bows to Mrs. Hikko.

"Thank you for ask me. Unfortunately, my health get worse each day and my doctor recommend me to go hospital which I will get better from my sickness. But..."  
"Your six children disagrees with you?" Rinnosuke knew Mrs. Hikko had six children and their father is no longer with them.

"Yes. Even my oldest children is disagreed. But they have no idea how poor health I am. It's sickness which cause my skin become weak if I let sun ray touch my skin." Mrs. Hikko sighs "I have to go to hospital, but I can't leave them alone. I need find someone can be caretaker until I return."

"Don't worry. I am sure you will find one." Rinnosuke smiles. "Thank you, you always kind to everyone. Oh! I almost forget, I am here for my medicine."

"I have your medicine ready, please wait here. I will get it for you." Rinnosuke turns and walk to his shop.

Mrs. Hikko and Cirno are only people outside now. "Hey! You are live in forest where many youkai that eat humans? Don't it's kind dangerous to live that area?" Cirno asks, Mrs. Hikko giggle in return.

"I am just mother of six children live between forest and lake. Youkais always nice to me and they don't cause many problems."

"Six children? Don't it's bit too much?" Cirno curious.  
"Like my husband said, _More children, More merry!_ "

Rinnosuke returns with a medicine in his hand. "Doctor said make sure use it on your upper body only three time for all today day."

"Thank you, what is your name little fairy?" Mrs. Hikko ask Cirno.

"Cirno! Eye'm the strongest" Cirno proudly. "Cirno...it's match your personal, if you have time, you can come my house and play with my children. You can bring your friends if they want to."

"Okay! But I am working now, maybe I will come tomorrow because you look very nice human!" Cirno returns what she does.

"I see, good luck. Farewell, Rinnosuke, soon as I find caretaker and I will leave in my children in caretaker's hand." Mrs. Hikko take her medicine from Rinnosuke.

"Also we start to selling shaved ice. Please tell someone about it, okay?"

Young Lady nods, "If I meet someone on my way, I will let them knew about your shaved ice!" she bows and walking down the past. "I hope she gets better soon." Rinnosuke said to himself.

"Rinnosuke, Good News! We have enough syrups for many people! But I also have bad news too." Tokiko peep out from inside shop. "What's bad news?" He asks. "All of them are freeze."

"What? It's impossible, I put them in...oh." He then remembers; he put them in freezer box long ago. Now they all end up become freeze.d

"I guess we have no choice but put them on heater and wait for all melt down..."

* * *

A young girl with two different color of eyes, one is blue and other one is red. She holds her not-so-normal purple umbrella, it's have one eye and tongue out of mouth. She is karakasa name by Kogasa Tatara and her job is surprise humans together, she not very scary or very good at her job.

Kogasa always tried to scared humans, but they react her same: not so surprise. But most humans fakes being surprised to get away from her or make her happy.

Kogasa never stay same place for long time because she would find out humans in that area don't surprise all at. She flying or walking all over the land, hope find better area to surprise human and training so hard.

Today is her day to try out the area she finds which she thinks good to surprise people.

She hides in hall of leafs, her plan is when someone walking near leafs where she hid, she will jump out and says "Boo!" pretty easy, right?

 _Ha~ I hope someone will come! I had been triaing myself, I think my skill is impoving!_ Kogasa giggles. "Ah, someone is come!" Kogasa ducks her head inside leafs. She watches though the hole, she sees young lady with umbrella. _Look I get the good target!_ Kogasa smiles and tighter her umbrella, ready to jump out.

Young lady become close, closer, and closest to Kogasa.

 _Here I am come!_

Kogasa jump out of leafs and lands with right leg.

 _ **"Boooooo~Boo!"**_ Kogasa sticking out her tongue at young woman. Young woman look at her, confused. Kogasa look at her, her tongue still sticking out. Young woman sudden laughing. "Your funny face make me laughing!"

Kogasa fall on her knee on ground in despair. "Huh? What's wrong? Are you okay?" young woman ask. "No... I just failed on my job." Kogasa start to drop tears. "I hope I think I get better at surprise people... I didn't get better!"

Young woman reach her with her hand. "No, you already surprise me with your funny face! Get up, you can't let your pretty clothes get dirty!" Kogasa look up, surprised!

"You REALLY mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it." Kogasa look at her hand, then her face. Her skin is very pale, it's remind her of show, she hopes young woman is not Yuki-onna, snow woman.

"Don't be shy and grab my hand." young woman smiles.

Kogasa nods, grabbed her hand and get stand. "My name is Hikko, but you can call me Mrs. Hikko or just Hikko."

"Uh, are you Yuki-onna?" Kogasa going take risk to ask that question. Mrs. Hikko laughs, "My heavens! If I am Yuki-onna, I would don't be here! You must have many images in your head." Kogasa rubbing her head in embarrass. "S-Sorry! Your skin is like snow colors." Kogasa bows. "You have very fine umbrella, is it piece of you?" Mrs. Hikko look at Kogasa's umbrella. "Yes, it's belong to me like body. I would become panic if I lost my umbrella..."

 ** _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**

Kogasa's face become red. "SORRY! I don't eat anything all day, I hide here for hours and I forget to eat something!"

Mrs. Hikko gasps. "Oh, you poor girl. Why don't come with me? We have dinner there and it's enough for one more person." Kogasa surprises again. "But..."

"It's fine, youkai are people too. Come on let's get going!" Mrs. Hikko grabbed Kogasa's hand and walking on the path. "N-N-No thank! I have food at..." Kogasa attempt to unhand.

"Come, I not have guests for long time. I invited some youkais to come my house too. Don't you would rather eat cold and hard foods when we have warm and soft foods?" Mrs. Hikko smiles again.

Kogasa feel bit weird to get invites to human's house even she only knows her few minutes. She doesn't good at make friends, it's her first time to see someone want to befriend with her.

"If it's okay with them, I guess it's good to be social with others." Kogasa smile. Kogasa and Mrs. Hikko walking on the path to Mrs. Hikko's house as sun set down.

* * *

 **Hello! B2679's here, I always want to write about Kogasa as caretaker of children for long time when I find out that Kogasa take job as nanny.**

 **In the case, I want to let you knew anyone who follow my another fanfiction: Nanami's Date, don't worry I still working on it!**

 **Most of time, I always get encourage from write another story. Don't that is my only reason, other reason is I want try out new write software called Nimble Writer from Steam. I fall love with it, but it's lack features because it's early. But it's get better with each update, it's come with achievements which make you want to write more! Don't only it's can do, you can change colors and theme your choice and you can share rest with steam workshop!**

 **Go check it yourself if you are curious!**

 **Well, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: I find my mistake, and fix it. Sorry for miss something! I hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hikko's Guests and Questions**

"We are here" Mrs. Hikko points at the traditional Japan House, Sukiya-zukuri style. Roof is very gray like rock, there is no wall around house. Only nature flowers and plants are untouched, trees are blocks around and Kogasa don't know what hides beyond the forest. "Please take off your shoes once we are inside." Mrs. Hikko walking on rocky road to her house. "Y-yes." Kogasa feel cold wing blow her, she makes move fast toward the gate-door.

* * *

They enter the genkan, the entryway where they get off their shoes.

Mrs. Hikko close her umbrella, Kogasa do same thing. Once her umbrella with tongue close, it start to hopping round like dog happy to see new house. "You don't tell me that your umbrella's alive." Mrs. Hikko stares it, surprised. "Like I say, it's belong to my body." Kogasa smile. "Does it talk to anyone or just you?" Mrs. Hikko ask. "No, it can't talk but it can feel like me."

"It's very amazing, but we need go to dinner room. I hope guests come, oh you can use our slippers. We have many slippers." Mrs. Hikko take off her shoes and change into her slippers. Kogasa copying her, she chooses blue-green slippers match her colors. "Follow me." Mrs. Hikko and Kogasa, plus Kogasa's umbrella walking together down the hallway.

* * *

Mrs. Hikko and Kogasa appears at dinner room, there's long low table, 12 plates, chopsticks, and zaisu chairs to sit down. "Choose anywhere you want to sit down." Mrs. Hikko bows. "Uh, Thank you." Kogasa choose to sit down at end of table. "Dinner should be ready in few minutes, if you see guests, tell them to choose any chair. I will be in kitchen." Mrs. Hikko bows again and leaves the room. Kogasa sits alone in dinner room full of arts.

Her umbrella hopping around and look at pictures. It start to lick picture, "Umbrella, please don't mess with art and sit with me." Her umbrella hopping back to her.

"So, it's lady's house?" a girl in white clothes with black points down, small horns on her head enters the room. Kogasa immediately recognize her: Seija Kijin, most knew-well amanojaku in Gensokyo.

"Seija! What are you doing here?" Kogasa grabbed her umbrella, ready to fight. "Whoa! I am not here to find up someone! That what-her-name lady invites me to dinner, and I did not eaten anything for days!" Seija rise both her hands. "I see." Kogasa put down her umbrella. "I not want to fight you and mess the room. Mrs. Hikko said you can choose any chair to sit down."

Seija smiles sinfully, "I see, Mrs. Hikko is her name? Weeeeell, I will sit over there!" Seija flew to font of table. "It's where powerful amanojaku, I fighting off many fighters for 10 day. I could sit here!" Seija laughing.

Kogasa look away from Seija, Seija's not very nice person, yet she is very talkative.

"Excuse me? Is this Mrs. Hikko's house right?" another guest enter the room, she has ear resembling dog's ear. "Huh? Kogasa are you here too?"

"Kyouko Kasodani?" Kogasa and Kyouko look at each other. "Yea, welcome to your new home!? Seija joking. "WHAT? No-no I am don't belong here..." Kyouko panicked. "SEIJA! Don't listen to her, she's make bad joke! Mrs. Hikko only invited you for dinner." Kyouko breath in and out, "Thankful, I don't want to leave my master." "Oh, Mrs. Hikko said you can sit down any chair." Kogasa remembers.

Kyouko sit down oppose side of Kogasa and Seija. "Why both of you are here?" Kyouko asks.  
"Beat me, I just to turn down Mrs. Hikko's umbrella to mess her life. It's turn out bad move for me, I just fixed her umbrella. I was so mad and I decide to leave but Mrs. Hikko stops me for blah blah blah then she wants me to join her dinner. Who don't love free food?" Seija playing with chopsticks. "Well, I..." Kogasa ready to tell her story, but sound of spin is heard.

 _Spin~Spin~Spin_

Everyone knew who make that sound.

"Hina Kagiyama? Why she's here, she delivers to everyone misfortune!" Seija screams.  
"And I can take away your misfortune too." Hina said as she enters the room. "Hina, what make Mrs. Hikko invites you?" Kogasa asks.

"Mrs. Hikko almost fall down into river when she greets me when I just pass by near her, I move fast move and catch her. Then I have rid her misfortune, she thankful me for save her and invites me for dinner. It's so rare for me to get invite to dinner when most humans are too scared to meet me." Hina sit down next to Seija. "I hope you enjoy your new misfortune." Hina smiles.

Seija rolls her eyes, sound of jumping is heard.

 _"Whos ready to eat?"_ deep sound from hallway. It's Yoshika Miyako.  
"AHHHHH! Zombie!" Hina spin around Seija, hides. "Scared of stupid Jiang Shi, huh?" Seija laugh so hard. "Yoshika? It's good to see you again!" Kogasa get stand and hugs her. _"I am happy to see you too."_ Yoshika smiles, slowing put her arm around Kogasa. "I don't see you for long time, where are you last time?"

 _" I get bored, I hopping around near gate where I fall down. Its take long time to get stand when I fall down, that kind woman come to vist her husbands grave help me get up. She thinks I eat nothing because my skin is very white and tell me to come here to get warm food. My master allows me to leave."_ Yoshika hopping to next Kogasa and sit down.

"By way, Kyouko tell how Mrs. Hikko invites you?" Kogasa ask Kyouko, Yoshika look around for food.

"Ah, I help her walking up the stair to graveyard, then she asks me if I would like to come her dinner because she always sees me working hard. At first time I am unsure...but I end up said yes because I don't want make her feel bad. Then I have to ask my master if I can and she allows me, she believes it could good for my training." Kyouko turn to hallway to see if someone will appear.

"I wonder how much youkais get invite by Mrs. Hikko?" Hina look at empty chairs.

"I believe I invite 5 youkais, one more will come soon." Mrs. Hikko said from kitchen room. "I can hear final guest come now." Everyone looks other each, they don't hear anything.

"Look everyone are here!" girl with small toikn hat and black wings, Aya Shameimaru sit next to Kyouko, cause her step back.

"How you come in the room with-... oh, you are flying to here?" Seija remembers most of them can fly but for weird reason sometime they forget about it.

"Mrs. Hikko invites me to dinner, and she's very fine lady. She who help me with my writer's block and make great news! (Also I heard many rumors about her so I come here to see myself)" Aya giggles in excited.

"Are every youkais are here, we will talk about something after dinner." Mrs. Hikko walk out of kitchen with giant bowl full of good-smell rice and two big herb teapots. She put them on middle of table.

"Just rice? It's smell good, although." Seija look at rice in dispair, she hopes there would big dinner. "Not worry about food, there will more when my children come." Mrs. Hikko. "And they are here now." Mrs. Hikko smiles at empty hallway.

Then it's no longer empty hallway, laughing can be heard and more tastily smell can be smell from it.

Five children are entered the room with five different foods: meat, fish, vegetative, fruits, and sweet.

"Mom! He pushes me!" hothead boy in gray clothes holds Tonkatsu on plate.  
"I not do it!" young girl with brown pigtail in green clothes, with bowl of miso soup.

"Stop both of you, both of you starts it!" smart-look boy with blue hair and glasses in purple clothes scold them. "Sorry, mother they don't stop play blaming games. But I have food you ask!" He shows his mother two big tuna which enough for all people in house.

"Uh...yo mom, I have ya knew something to eat." gloomy-like girl, her hair is dark purple. Her eyes look very tired for days. She wear dark navy color clothes, holds sourly grapes and green apples.

Fifth child is humming, "HEY MOTHER! I have best cakes from valley!" happy-go boy give everyone his best smile, in white and black clothes.

"Hieon, Poase, Guiae, Syo and Joyta.. where's Oceana?" Mrs. Hikko notes miss one child. "She's back!" Hieon points at his back.

Oceana walking very slow; she wears ocean-like colors. Unlike rest of children, her short black hair cover her left eye and wear top kimono and small skirt. "Do you bring spicy curry l ask? I knew you still mad, but I need get better to stay with you for long time, okay?"

Oceana nodding and hold up, a giant bowl full of spicy curry.

"Good job. Everyone, will you kind put down foods on table I point and line up so our guests can see you?" Mrs. Hikko tell her children where food could put down, all children do what their mom told them and line up.

"Here's my very dear children, start with first and second child: Hieon and Poase, both born at same time, yet they look very different, 6 years old. Third child is Syo, she is very shy girl but very creative, 7 years old. Guiae is my fourth child and smartest, 8 years old. Fifth is Joyta, I name him Joyta because most of time he is happy and rare to show sadness. His age is 9. Last one is Oceana, 10 years old. She is most mature than rest and always take everything very serious." Mrs. Hikko clapping her hands, everyone walking to their choice chair.

Hieon sit next to Seija and Poase sit left of Hina. Syo sits next Yoshika for reasons, Guiae walk to Aya and bows before sit down next her. Joyta run to Kyouko, "Hi! May I sit next to you?"

"Oh! Yes, if you like to." Kyouko don't see human that very happy-look. "Thank you!" Joyta fall down on chair childishly.

Oceana walk to Kogasa, slowly. Oceana sit down, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kogasa" Kogasa waves at her, Oceana don't turn to her nether answer back to her.

Mrs. Hikko look at everyone, no guests or children are miss. "It's good that no one is miss...you may eat now, but I going reminder everyone. I will have to talk about me after eat our dinner, please make our guests feel welcome!" Mrs. Hikko smiles one time before everything start to dig down their food!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kogasa is our new Caretakers and who is another caretaker!?

The sun has set down; the moon rises and stars being to shines. The House is show light inside, two children youkais hides in forest, look at house and wonder what inside the human's house. And they want to knew why that lady invites youkais to her house?

"Do you heard that lady who live in that house with six children invites youkais?"  
"I dunno, let's see what she does with youkais!"

Two children youkais sneaking toward to big window, dinner room. They careful to not allow be see.

"They are eating with lady and her children!"  
" _Shh!_ Don't shout so loud. Whoa! She even somewhat invites that amanojaku!"

Both watch at humans and youkais eating together, they look have fun. "Do you think we will get big family like them?" other youkai child ask her sister. "Maybe...maybe we will get one." she smiles. They turn back and walking to edge of forest. They look at house one more time before disappear into the forest.

* * *

Seija get stand and waving her chopsticks, "I fight off that meko, ghosts, witches, vampire, werewolf, mermaid AND most all-powerful youkai for 10 days! I didin't even get tired!" Hieon and Poase clapping, amazing. "But what happen to everyone try get you?" Hieon asks. "I dunno, but I knew I not "really" wanted anymore. No one get money or win, they must drop it or some. Still, folks here still think I am wanted. Which I don't care all at, I gotta eat more foods!"

Seija take food from each plate and eating noisy. "Cool! You can eat that much?" Hieon amazing. Seija give him a funny face, her mouth is full of food. "Just stop stares at me, it's kind annoying!"

"You can put and take away misfortunes from everyone?" Poase asks. "Yes, I can. I believe your misfortune for today is you fall into mud and your brother laugh at you. You don't only get misfortune, Hieon get it too. A bird drops poo on him and he tried clean off with big leaf near him. It's turn out poison ivy and your brother cannot stop scratching all over his body." Hina laugh, she always good at remember everyone's misfortunes. "Well, at least I don't have to take bath!" Hieon annoyed.

Yoshika grabbed her plate and sallow all food in one shoot. Then she burps loud, _"Sorry, please pess me a herb tea?"_ "Okay...here's your herb tea." Syo hand it to Yoshika.

 _"Thank you...whats your name again?"_ "It's... Syo." Syo said in low sound. _"Ah. Your name is very easy to remember, I always have hard time to remeber long name."_ Yoshika close her eye. _"S... Y... O! I get it! I will never forget your name even!"_ Yoshika smiles, show her shape teethes. "Can you tell me about your master and how she get you back as zombie?" Syo touch her skin. "Your skin is very smooth, it's not rots away like zombie?"

 _"Thanks, my master is Seiga Kaku. She revived me back to life, just because she wants to, she put spell on me so my body dont rot away. And please not call me zombie, I am Jiang Shi."_

Aya and Guiae discussion about interest rumors access the land. "I have my newspaper that did not get release is about headless person can be seen at human valley when it's windy night!" Aya shows Guiae her yet to release newspaper. "Really? Why don't you release it?" Guiae reading it, it's very good newspaper. "Because that headless person is in the fact lives in human valley and everyone already knew it! It's make my newspaper worth nothing! I have to write new one, do you have anything that make good newspaper?" Aya put away her newspaper.

"Ah...please don't touch my ears. It's make me feel so weird!" Kyouko's face becomes red. "Come on! You are cute, it's no wonder everyone like you!" Joyta continuing pet Kyouko's dog ears. "Tell me, what is your job?" Joyta stops petting and wait for her answer. "Ah...thank you for stop. I am cleaner, my job is make really Myouren Temple stay clean and keep bad people away. I hope I can follow her steps and become priest like my master."

"Do you keep your spirit high? You gotta keep your soul high! They said if you force yourself smiles. You will become much better later!" Joyta show his best smile again. "Uh, okay! I will, thank you for tips!" Kyouko wriggles her ears. "Would you like more herb tea?" Joyta holds teapot. "Of course, please." Kyouko grabbed cup and Joyta pour hot herb tea into it.

Meanwhile, at Kogasa and Oceana's side; Oceana don't talk to Kogasa yet. Kogasa really hope Oceana to learn about her since everyone already talking.

"Kogasa." Oceana break the silent. "Y-yes?" Kogasa catches guard off. "Please tell your umbrella stop stares me, it's rude to look at someone while they eating their food." Oceana said coldly.

"Oh! I am sorry! Umbrella, please don't stare at her. Come here, you gotta eat something!" Kogasa wave bit of meat at it. Umbrella grabbed it with tongue and clew down. Oceana heard noise from umbrella, she turns to Kogasa." Will you please tell it...huh?" She surprises in fact that umbrella does eat meat.

"Does it eat meat?" "Yes, we eat what humans eat, we don't eat anything foods that we hate or too danger to eat" Kogasa petting her umbrella. "What is kind of food you hate most?" Oceana, now is look at umbrella eating meat. "Food I hate? It's would be anything food that spicy, Umbrella and me can't stand heat on our tongues!" Kogasa and her umbrella sticking out their tongues at same time. "Ech!"

"Really? I like spicy, they make me more force and patience. I dislike sweets, they don't good for your health. In the fact they may make you stupid!" Kogasa notes Oceana show a very small grin Oceana tried to not show it.

"Ha Ha! Yes I knew. But we love sweets so much, Umbrella and I been eating them for long time! Children always love sweets, maybe you could give it to your brothers and sisters a candy as reward for good deeds! Did you try it before?" Kogasa return grin.

Oceana was surprised by her idea. "No... I never think of it. May I ask you something?"  
"What's that?" Kogasa listens her. "What's your job? Everyone youkai have their job, right?"

"I am happy that you ask, I am karakasa. My job is surprise others!" Kogasa and her umbrella tried make scary face; unfortunately they end up make cute face instead. Oceana make doubly face. "You don't look very scary one. How do you surprise others when you have puppy face?"  
"Well... I..." Kogasa freezes "Oceana, don't question set look. She really gets me!" Mrs. Hikko laughing.

"How do you surprises our mom, she not that easy to get scared." Oceana rest her head with her right hand. "Uhh... I don't have to do much work, I just collects leafs enough to build a hill to hide my body and my umbrella. I have builds it near tree so no one notice me, then I crawl in mound of leaf and wait for someone walks pass. That is when I see your mother and I think she's easy target, I am wrong." Kogasa sighs. "Did our mother beating heck out you for surprise her?" Oceana jokey.

"OCEANA!" Mrs. Hikko slams the table, she looks very mad and it's scares everyone but Oceana. "I only make a joke, mother."  
"And it's rude, Kogasa don't do anything wrong, nether I beat down her. Please don't say it again, Okay?"

"Yes, mother." Oceana bows. "Good, shall we back to eating our nice dinner?" Mrs. Hikko returns to kind mood. Kogasa get near to Oceana, "Does she always do it when you and brothers and sisters get in trouble?" "On depend, if you do something very bad. She will turn into very scary mother." Oceana giggles.

The dinner goes on for minutes until Mrs. Hikko look up at a clock, it's 7:00 pm. "Oh dear, look at a time. We need clean up the table and we will save anything leftover foods. My guests will you please join us to help clean?"

"Ha, I not going..." Seija get up and about walk out, but Hina catches her by arm. "Seija, I will put you 10 years of misfortune. They work hard to prepare for us and you going leave like this?" Hina give Seija a fake smile.

"Okay! Okay! I will stay and help! Just don't give me more misfortune, please." Seija returns her chair.

Everyone clean off food bits on plate into big trash bucket, and put dirty plate in sinks. "Yoshika, will you get trash bucket and put it outside?" Points at trash bucket. _"I get better idea." Yohika grabs it and ate everything in trash bucket, everyone look at her, feel gross. *"What? I can eat everything, I never get sick from bad food!"_ Yoshika give thumb up.

* * *

Oceana, and Guiae are in kitchen, cleaning plates. Others are in living room, Hieon and Poase are playing with Kogasa's umbrella. "It's my turn! I want to play with one-eye umbrella!" Joyta waving his arms in air. "Wait until your turn! Hey Mr. Umbrella! Licks at Poase for me!" Hieon targets at Poase. "NO! Licks him!" Umbrella licks both at same time. "Eeehhh!" Hieon and Poase laughing, they don't mind get dirty. "Come on! You are having much fun, please let me...!" Umbrella hopping to him and licking him. "Ha! Ha! You are like dog!" Joyta hugs it as umbrella still licking him.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hikko and rest of youkais are in Mrs. Hikko's garden. Light of Moon flowers are blossomed, they are special flower that shines in darkness with moonlight.

Mrs. Hikko and rest youkais are sits on long log, faces to big see-throught window of living room where three and Kogasa's umbrella. "I guess it's time for me tell a truth and go." Mrs. Hikko stand up and turn to rest of youkais.

"Everyone, first thing I want to said is thanked you for come." Mrs. Hikko bows. "No-no, you don't need to thank us. I come here because you are nice and honor person even I meet!" Kogasa bows in return.

"I just here because I am hungry..." Seija roll her eyes, Hina slaps her head. "What's you doing?"

"You better thank to sweet lady, or I will add bad luck on your back." Hina rises her fist, it shines. "Fine, fine! Just will you let me said to that lady, okay?" Seija turns to Mrs. Hikko.

"Real reason I come here because I just want see humans in action, I mean to learn them! I not even understood why you invite me to your house... I'm who try ruin your life, I told you many time..."

"It's because you are honor, you tell me a truth and I believe you are more than prankster." Mrs. Hikko smiles.

"Uh... Thanks much... I guess?" Seija turn around to Hina. "It's good enough?" Hina nods and open her hand and take away Seija's misfortunes. "You are clean of misfortunes...for now."

"Hina, that what you do to Seija is reason I invite you. You help me too." Mrs. Hikko now, look at Yoshika.

"Yoshika, I already knew you are zombie, but I believe you are not like rest of brainless zombie. You are able understand me, help me find my hasband's grave when I can't find his grave."

 _"Thank you and I am Jiang Shi, not some brainless zombie!"_ Yoshika remind her.

"Kyouko, tell you a truth. You will able become priest someday, you are very fine youkai." Cause Kyouko's face red. "T-t-thank you! I will work hard!"

Mrs. Hikko eye-to-eye Aya. " I remember I walk in wood and see you sit on stump, You have a writer's block when you wander around in woods too long time..."

"Then I saw you, I hope you had something good for news. Thank to you, I able to finish my work, then you invite me out of blue. Why?" Aya get paper and pen, ready to get report.

"I think you could one of person I looking for and I feel it you can do a job."

Mrs. Hikko walk to Kogasa, "Kogasa, I was really surprised by you. I did not make up, it's would be rude. Not only that, you have heart of pure and you able to befriend with my older child. She does't always easy to be friend. Also, I think you are cute enough to get invite from me." Mrs. Hikko laugh lightly.

"Mrs. Hikko, like I said before. You did not need thank me, I never make friend with humans before...you are first human to invites to your dinner." Kogasa return Mrs. Hikko with smiles.

A wind blows Mrs. Hikko's hair flows like wave, "I see. Now it's time for me to tell a reason..." Mrs. Hikko turns to her back. "A reason I invite all of you is..." Mrs. Hikko stops to breath in.

Mrs. Hikko let breath out, "I was testing all of you and see who can be our caretaker."

Youkais sudden falls back! "W-W-WHAT!?" Seija screams. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? CARETAKER US? DON'T BE SILLY!"

Mrs. Hikko faces at them with serous face. "I did not play around with you! I wish to hire one of you to become our caretaker!" "But...why you don't just hire human caretaker? We only knew you for day and we are not humans." Hina worriedly.

"Did you want to knew why?" Mrs. Hikko's voice become deep. "Because I want my children to learn more about youkai, they not knew much about youkais yet. And no human caretaker will accept my request, they are too scared of my area where woods and many flesh-eater youkais live in woods. There are flesh-eater youkais in woods, but most of them only eat animals. I also very sick, I have to careful to not let sunlight touch my skin or my skin will become worst and slowly kill me. Doctors tell me have to go hospital and stay until I get better."

The wind blows again.

"I was make decide which one will become our first youkai caretaker until I return." Mrs. Hikko rises her arm at moon.

"I decide caretaker will be... Kogasa!" Mrs. Hikko strike down her arm and points at Kogasa.

"What... What... Wait a minute... why it's had been me?" Kogasa start to become panic. Mrs. Hikko holds her hands. "Please! It's all I ask, look over my children until I return. You know about youkais, right? You have a heart, a pure one." Mrs. Hikko start to drop tears. "Please, I don't knew what I doing if you not help us. I can ask other youkais but they may not doing good. All I knew if I stay, I will get closer to my death and my children will send away anywhere, I don't want that!"

Everyone watch Kogasa and Mrs. Hikko holds hands for long time.

It's hits Kogasa, it's very slimier event to her. Before she was karakasa, she used to be normal umbrella, she used to have person she called master. Master always take her with him when there are rain or very hot day. That person was gone and left her behind... unwanted.

"Mrs. Hikko. I..." Kogasa tried to open her mouth. "Kogasa..." Mrs. Hikko stare her as tears slips down to her clothes. "I never done it before, I not spent my time with children. I am not great cooker, doctor, or even garden... I don't very strong to protect someone but I can fight with spells."

Kogasa start to crying. "What you put me at place reminds me of my master who used to with me...now he's not need me anymore. That's what I am now."

"Do you mean..." Mrs. Hikko let go Kogasa's hand. Kogasa clean away tears, "I knew what's feel like lost someone very special. I don't allow them lost very dear mother like you! I will do for you even I don't knew what I..."

Mrs. Hikko hugs Kogasa so fast. "Thank... Thank you! Bless you, Kogasa! My children don't have to worry about me anymore! I will get better!" Mrs. Hikko hugs Kogasa even more and tighter.

 _CLICK CLICK CLICK!_

"Yes! It's going be on front newspaper!" Aya take more pictures of Mrs. Hikko and Kogasa. "This will make the greatest story ever!" Aya laughs. "Please not!" Kogasa tried stop Aya from take of her. "Tsk! Tsk! Once I take it, I already take it! Mrs. Hikko, thank you for invite me! I have to go!" Aya spend her wings and flew away.

"Congratulations!" Hina and Yoshika clapping their hands. "It's... so wonder." Kyouko crying tears of joy, knew children will be in good hands. "Tsk, good thing it's not me." Seija cross her arms.

"Ah! I must tell them a great news!" Mrs. Hikko run to her home.

* * *

 _10:00 PM_

Kogasa watches Mrs. Hikko kiss good-night Joyta and leave her room. "Okay, this is last one. Come, I will show your room." Mrs. Hikko and Kogasa walk to second floor. "We are here." Mrs. Hikko opens a room.

The room is very clear, there is one small table with mirror, and chest for clothes. On right side, big window is there and on left side is door to bathroom. Two futons are lying on center of room.

"This room used to belong to my husband and me, but I am sure he not minds it."

Kogasa see a two futons, " May I ask why there's two futons?"

"Oh, I forget to tell you. You are not only caretaker here." Mrs. Hikko remembers. "You are free to choose second caretaker and he or she will work for you."

"HUH!? But-"

Mrs. Hikko put her point finger on Kogasa's mouth, "Shh... children are sleeping. I am very sorry for not tell you, you can do it alone or you can ask someone help and work for you."  
"I see." Kogasa nods. "Thank you again for help us. Good Night, I will leaves when sun rises." Mrs. Hikko bows and about leave. "Oh! You can use that clothes chest for PJ. Goodbye." and she leaves.

Only Kogasa and her umbrella are in room. Kogasa decides it's time to go sleep. "Let's see what in clothes chest." She opens clothes chest, there are many clothes. She can't make choose which the best one, "Mmm, I not sure which one I can use...ah! This one look good!" Se picks up a light blue nightgown.

Kogasa get out her everyday clothes into her new nightgown. She walking to a mirror. "It's matches me." She smiles, her umbrella too.

Kogasa get in her futon and closes her umbrella. "Lets good everything going smooth next day, good night my little umbrella..." She kisses her umbrella and falled asleep.

* * *

 **Now this is a piece where YOU come in! Now you have to make an vote who will become SECOND CARETAKER! Anyone from Touhou is fine, however no OC characters is allow, sorry! You can make an vote through review or PM me! Also, this is where I go back work on Nanami's Date until I make final decide who is second caretaker!  
**


End file.
